Riggity Frizz
'''#Riggity Frizz '''is the eighth episode of the sixth season of the American animated television series, Risky Frizz, and the 97th episode overall. It was written and directed by Son of Hat. It premiered on Kingson on November 24, 2005, and was given a TV-PG rating on television. Synopsis Risky's cousin, Riggity Dingo comes to town. Due to being a celebrity, he gains more attention than him which causes Risky to become jealous, to the point where he tries to kill Riggity. Meanwhile, Riggity's dank skills cause Sharkbowl to get oral cancer. Plot The episode begins with the team at a meeting. Risky starts blaming celebrities for causing global warming. Fate Kid questions Risky's hatred towards celebrities, immediately causing Risky to go into a tantrum leading to him destroying the whole room as he goes upstairs to his room. Sharkbowl tells Fate Kid about Risky's younger celebrity cousin, Riggity Dingo who has been given more attention than Risky, which is the reason for his hatred of celebrities. While the team notice Risky destroying nearly the whole city, they hatch a plan to find Riggity and settle things straight with the two. It's the next day, and Risky is still in his room. Fate Kid and the rest of the gang are angustly waiting for the arrival of Riggity. A knock at the door can be heard, and Sharkbowl opens it, only to see a mailman with a package. As the team open the package, Riggity and a group of hipsters jump out of it and begin to sing a song, only to be stopped by Fate Kid. Riggity introduces himself as he shakes the hands of the team. Once he shakes Sharbowl's hand, Sharkbowl instantly faints as the paramedics quickly come to take him to the hospital. While that happens, Plate Girl goes upstairs to awake Risky. Riggity is excited to see his cousin again. Risky comes down stairs and sees the team along with Riggity and the group of hipsters. Risky who seems unexcited, goes back upstairs, then comes back down with a bazooka in his hands. Everyone screams and tries to escape. Risky uses the bazooka to blow up the hipsters. He then grabs a knife and tries to stab his cousin. He is however stopped by Fate Kid and Plate Girl, who hold him back into a chair. Fate Kid decides to find a way to make them friends. Meanwhile, in the hospital, Sharkbowl's teeth are being examined by multiple doctors. When they finally stop, one doctor tells Sharkbowl that due to his encounter with Riggity, he has somehow been given oral cancer. Sharkbowl screams and faints again. Fate Kid, Plate Girl, Riggity, and Risky are at a therapist. TBA Cast and Crew * BaconMahBoi as Risky Dingo * Justin Roiland as Sharkbowl, * Tara Strong as Plate Girl, Riggity's Hipsters * Peter Capaldi as Fate Kid * Snoop Dogg as Riggity, and himself * Son of Hat as the therapist, The doctor, multiple citizens Quotes TBA Trivia * Travis Scaper can be seen in the painting next to Risky's room. * Riggity returned as a main character in the season 13 episode: Riggity's Rereading the Retail Return of Re. Category:Risky Frizz zone Category:Son of Hat